Major goals of this COBRE are to create resources that support highly talented faculty members and to facilitate collaborafion with clinicians. A further objective is to create a Screening, Analysis and Synthesis (SAS) Research Core that facilitates high throughput synthesis and rapid purificafion of molecular libraries. The success of young faculty at the University of Delaware has created a need to modernize space for research. Four ofthe COBRE researchers have research labs in the Department of Chemistry and Biochemistry (CBC) at UD. While CBC occupies more than 50,000 sq. ft. of research space, the space is more than 97% occupied. We propose to convert an anfiquated (40 year old) undergraduate teaching lab in 064 Drake Hall into a modern research laboratory. This renovation project will create over 1455 sq. ft. of state- of-the-art research space and associated offices to support the COBRE research effort. One purpose ofthe 1455 sq. ft. of renovated laboratory space in 064 Drake Hall is to meet the rapidly growing research space needs ofthe Leimkuhler Grimes group (subproject 1), which currently consists of 8 graduate students, 1 postdoctoral researcher, and 5 undergraduates. Currently, the Leimkuhler Grimes group occupies a nearby 1100 sq. ft laboratory. It is in this newly renovated lab space that the MD fellows from Nemours will conduct collaborative research with Grimes to identify biomarkers associated with Crohn's disease, which will be directly translated back to their clinical research setting at Nemours. The new space in 064 Drake Hall will also be used to house core instrumentafion for the production of the carbohydrate microarrays and core instrumentafion for compound library and microarray storage. The architectural drawings designate a 35' wide equipment zone where this instrumentafion will be housed.